Swords of Fire, Chains of Ice Part I
by deviantpokemontrainerjay
Summary: After getting amnesia, Anna believes herself to be a different person, but when memories start resurfacing, what will this Queen of Fire choose? Her heart or her sister? Sorry that chapters are short, I'm trying to make them longer. Full summary in 1st chapter. Please read and review. - Jay. REWRITE IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

Its been four years since Anna fled Arendelle in the middle of the night.

Its been four years since Anna developed fire powers.

Its been three years since she fell into a crevase and got amnesia.

Its been two years since she became the sole ruler of a country of Eifreeta.

Its been one year since Queen Annabelle of Eifreeta won a war.

But what happens when the Queen of Fire encounters a past she has forgotten?

Part 1: Remembering-Current.

Part 2: War

Part 3: Saving a burned heart

Part 4: Restoriation

Part 5?: Shattered World


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Annabelle, Queen of Eifreeta

Annabelle (Anna) POV

I put my feet on my tableand toyed with the small fireball in my hands. A resonating knock on the door snapped me out of my daze. "Come in." I announced setting the little fireball on its glass pedestal.

The doors opened and my messenger Silene came in. "Good morning Queen Annabelle!" she panted. In her hands she clutched a paper envelope.

"Good Morning to you too. What brings you here at this hour?" I asked polietly. Silene usually only delivered during dinner.

She waved the envelope in the air. "You have an invatation to the coronation of Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene Fitzherbert in Corona!"

"Corona? But we don't trade with them. Is this an all royals from everywhere come thing again?" I sighed. "When is it?"

"Umm. Two weeks your majesty."Silene chirped.

"Prepare me a ship, a warship. I want to make an impression after what happened with Zeresi's kingdom." I said, remembering the war and establishing my nickname of the Queen of Fire. "I'll leave tomorrow. In the meantime, I'm going to visit the armory and the court. Somebody said they caught a spy from Arendelle."

The three big chapters I had planned will be broken into smaller ones so have fun with the early one! Also, please check out my deviantart account.

.com

Thank You for reading! Review if you want too.


	3. Chapter 3

Swords of Fire, Chains of Ice Chapter 2

A/N: I got a little time. THANK YOU FOR THE ONE REVIEW ON THE SUMMARY! (It prompted me to post this next part.)

Annabelle's POV

"Good job guys!" I waved to the blacksmiths. We just finished testing the ignitable swords, something that would make wars easier for us (A/N: Swords of Fire...). I walked through the streets of my kingdom. The warm breeze carresing my cheeks. It was supposed to be winter, but in my kingdom, much to people's delight, I made it Summer year round. I snagged a box of mint truffles from a vendor as I made my way to the court. I pushed open the door and entered the huge circular chamber that is Eifreeta's courtroom.

The herald nodded to me at my approach. I looked through the room. My seat was empty, usually one of the village children were in it. In the center of the courtroom two gaurds escorted in a blonde man in shackels as I took my seat. "Presenting her royal majesty, Queen Annabelle of Eifreeta." the herald's voice boomed.

The spy looked up, gface covered in grime. His eyes bulged. "Anna?" he whispered quietly, I barley caught it.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Anna is it really you?" he looked at me like he knew me.

"Read the charges." I deadpanned.

"Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendelle. You have been accused of attempted theft and espionage against Queen Annabelle and the kingdom of Eifreeta. How do you plead.?" the herald declared. I got up to leave. When I reached the floor, the prisoner, Kristoff, looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Anna please don't do this. I love you." he whined.

I doubled over and laughed. "Seriously? What do you think I am? Some sort of slut queen? I'm Queen Annabelle of Eifreeta, not your girlfriend. Besides, I don't even know you!"

He looked at me. His expression a mixture of shock, fear and awe as my hair burst into flame. "Anna...please...I know its been four years, but please remember me!"

"Four years ago, my mother died." I shouted.

I turned and started to walk away. I spun back around as I heard two grunts of pain to see the gaurds at the ground, and Kristoff running towards me.

He grabbed my face, a difficult task to do when wearing shackles. "Please Anna! You have to remember!"

I summoned my fire shield and shield bashed him in the face sending him sprawling to the ground with a burn on his left cheek. "1: Don't you ever touch me again. 2: Don't you ever touch me again. 3: My name is Queen Annabelle, not some Annie or Anna." I looked at him as he grimaced. I lifted my gaze to the guards. "Send him home. It's good to send a message." I announced. Looking back to the blonde I scoweled "Next time your ruler wants to spy, tell them to come thierselves.". With that I walked away.

Only one question burned on my mind as I lay awake watching the stars. Who was this Anna person he kept talking about?

A/N: Okay, so I know some Kristanna fans will be pissed, but I have to show how Anna had changed. So don't get mad, that's for later when I introduce Anna's friend/boyfriend. MUHAHAHAHA! Until next time! -Jay


	4. Chapter 4

Annabelle (Anna) pov

I whirled to face the captain." What do you mean 'sinking'!?"

The captain stared at the ground. An hour ago, some idiot pirates tried to attack. Tried to and failed." "We need to get repairs. It'll take at least three days to fix it."

I grumbled in anger. "Fine, just take us to the nearest port for repairs." I sighed. "I want my damn ship fixed."

"You realize the nearest port is Arendelle right?" he stammered.

I gazed at him."Would you rather drown?"

The ship was starting to list as we docked in Arendelle's harbor. I looked at the city sprawled before me. A castle made of ice sat on a mountain near the horizon. I let out an exasperated breath as I disembarked my vessel.

The dockmaster was waiting while bowing." Welcome to Arendelle Queen...Princess Anna?"He gasped as he looked up. "Is it really you?"

"Who?" I asked.

"You came back!" he shouted. He called for one of his attendents. "Quick inform the Queen! Princess Anna has returned!"

"Okay, I don't know who this Princess Anna is, but my name is Queen Annabelle of Eifreeta, not Anna. So please, don't call me Anna."

The dockmaster grabbed my chin. Looking at my face intently. "Its really you.". Smoke curled from my fingers. If we were in Eifreeta, I'd have hit him already. Since we wern't in my domain, I had to refrain myself. Tears began streaming down his face.

"Who is Princess Anna?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Is this a trick?"

"Why?"

"Because you are Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"No, My name is Queen Anabelle Undiya of Eifreeta. I am no princess, and I am not named Anna." I protested. My hand s catching fire.

The dock master was taken back. "My apoligies Princess...I mean Queen Annabelle."

I smiled at the man. "Thank you.". I sighed as I walked into town. At least tree more people called me Princess Anna as I walked through the town on my way to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; Hi guys. I know that I updated/posted this story yesterday, but I'm just getting as much as I can get on here before school starts. Thank you for all to all of you who read this story so far (I never got this many views on Deviantart). I keep writing this on paper, and let me tell you, this is part one of the series. Plot twists will happen later. Oh and shippers, no Jelsa, no Kristanna, no Elsanna (They're sisters, not lesbians.) so deal with it. Anna's been away for four years, so of course there will be a new love interest eventually and I'm sick of the Jelsa stuff. Anyway, read. Review if you want to, Its not required. -Jay

Elsa's POV

I rushed through the castle grounds. It was a miracle. My little bouncy, bubbly sister was finally home after being missing for four years. I skidded to a stop as I saw her. She was cloaked in a orange and gold dress with a crimson cape dotted with flame motifs. "Anna?" i whispered. Gone was the long two braids, instead her hair was cropped short and flaming red, not the strawberry blonde it was formerly. Most noticeable was the more lean and muscular build.

"You must be Queen Elsa." she walked forward and offered me her hand to shake. "I'm Queen Annabelle of Eifreeta."

I was taken back. One, she had no idea who I was or had gotten really good at acting. Two, she was a queen? Anna was the last person I would peg as a ruler of a nation, but this Anna before me was different. Stronger, more mature and had a powerful presense. "Anna?"

"Okay, what's with everyone calling me Anna lately? I don't even know any Anna's. Is this some cruel joke you're trying to play? Honestly, in case you haven't heard, you don't want to piss me off." Anna scolded. Yep, she was different.

'Uhh...my apoligies Queen Annabelle. Please make yourself at home, I heard about your situation already. I...I have to go meet someone." I stutterd as I pushed past my long lost sister. She has amnesia. Only one creature I know could cure it. Grand Pappie.

"Grand Pappie?" I called out into the clearing. Within seconds, a lone boulder rolled to my feet, revealing itself to be Grand Pappie.

"Yes child what is it?" he croaked.

"It's Anna. She came back but doesn't remeber me, of Arendelle for that manner." I sobbed. "I still don't even know why she left."

Grand Pappie sighed. "It's time I tell you why." he paused. "Anna left Arendelle because of her powers."

"But Anna doesn't have any powers." I countered.

"Alas, she did the whole time, but they were held back by the ice in her head. When her heart became unfrozen after she stopped Hans from killing you, her powers began to manifest. She came to me everyday for a week after. I have not seen her in a little over three years. She made me promise that I would not tell anyone where she went. I will help you cure her amnesia. But I will not help you bring her back." the troll explained to me. He dug in a pouch before producing a vile filled with a clear liquid. "Here," he said handing me the vile. "The year she first left, she developed a taste for wine, pour this into her glass, the effects won't happen immediately, but gradually. She will regain her memories slowly."

I took the vile. "Thank you Grand Pappie. Wait, what powers does she have?" I asked.

The elderly troll shook his head. "That is for you to find out. She is your sister." he curled back into his boulder like appearance.

I looked at the vile in my hand. I was going to get my sister back.

Annabelle's (Anna's) POV

"Oh Anna, if only there were somebody out there you loved you."

I snapped awake and out of the dream. I shook my head. The amount of wine I had ingested must have been affecting me. A stray thought pushed itself into my mind. Was it possible that I was the Princess Anna everyone was talking about? No. I was Queen Annabelle Uundiya. Daughter of the late King Reyes Uundiya. Not a princess of Arendelle. My father said he held me when I was just a baby. He raised me. I was with the rangers of the kingdom when I fell into the crevasse on the mountain in the south (A/N: Eifreeta is to the south of Arendelle and Southeast of Corona, the currents are why she is in Arendelle.). My father still loved me and assured me that he always did. Even with my powers. I became Queen after his death. A year after, the neighboring kingdom of Zeresi tried to stage a coup that ended in me burning half their country after they tried to take over my kingdom. I needed to clear my head. I got out of the bed and tiptoed over to the wooden door. I peeked out into the hallway. The coast was clear. I lit my hand ablaze and wandered though the Arendelle castle. It was my first time alone since I left Eifreeta. Somehow, with sheer dumb luck, I found the kitchen just as my stomach started rumbling. I peered out the window, the only sound was the occasional crackle of my fire encased hand. The Auora Borealis danced across the night sky. I had only seen them once before. I repeated the same thing I told my father whenever he caught me up at night when I was looking at the stars."The sky's awake, so I'm awake.".

'So that means we have to play" a voice said behind me.

I whirled to face the eavesdropper.

"Whats with your hand?" Queen Elsa pondered as she strode over to examine my flaming hand.

I yanked my hand back, snuffing out the flames. "Why are you up?" I demanded.

"Light sleeper as always. Not to mention hearing a crackling sound and a light pass my door required some investigation. The real question is, what are you doing up?" Elsa questioned.

I turned back to the window. "I can never sleep. Never been able to since my father, King Reyes, died. Even before that it was hard to go to sleep."

Elsa swore and muttered something about building snowmen under her breath. "How, how long ago did your 'father' die?" She asked.

"Two years ago last month. I became the Queen a week after. Wait, why am I even telling this to you?" I stopped myself.

Elsa put her arm around me. "You know he wasn't your father right?"

I shoved it off. "What are you talking about, of course he was my father! Gods, will you stop acting like I'm your sister or something." I half-shouted through gritted teeth.

"Anna...Annabelle." she warned.

"What?"

"Your hairs on fire." Elsa smiled. Sure enough my hair was engulfed in orange flames.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, smothering the fire. "You must think I'm a freak."

"Well, " Elsa began. "Not really." She opened her palm and a snowball started to form. I gasped. 'Weather you believe it or not, you will always be my little sister." She smiled before changing the subject. "Do you want any hot chocholate?"

"Sure, but I sure as hell ain't boiling water for you."

We both laughed.

When I went back to sleep, I was pulled into another dream. I stood in a circular chamber made of ice. A younger version of Elsa and what must have been a younger version of me were squared off facing each other.

The younger me spoke first. "You kind of set off an eternal winter, everywhere."

The young Elsa turned wide eyed. "Everywhere?"

"Yeah but its okay..." the young me started.

"You can just unfreeze it." we both finished.

"No, I can't. I don't know how." the young Elsa complained.

"Sure you can, I know you can! Cuase for the first time in forever..."

The dream ended abruptly. Although I wished it hadn't. Because I woke up face to face with a snowman.

A/N: Wow. I think this might double the story's size. A lot of whats in here was not origianally written. Anyway reviews are appreciated, but not required. I might not be able to update until September. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! -Jay


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thank you for those who were patient enough to wait the 3 months it took me to update. I very much aprreciate the reviews and I did try a few ( Idid explain what Zersi is in this chapter.). Anyway, here is the long awaited, actual chapter 6 of Swords of Fire, Chains of Ice. I hope you enjoy it as it is the longest chapter to date (1,419 words of story). Also, If you have time please read and review my other story I am currently working on, Paradoxes and Parallel Worlds (An Austin &amp; Ally/ Good Luck Charlie crossover with minor bits of Mighty Med, as Skylar Storm is a secondary character. Anyway, on with the story! -Jay

Chapter 6. Annabelle's pov.

I screamed as I kicked the snowman back against the far wall (AN: Yes, I just went there, I just had Olaf get kicked. Its happened before.). "Whoa, Anna! You got strong! Where is my nose?" The snowman who was unbelievably talking started looking around to find his carrot nose. I slowly stood up on my bed, letting a sword made out of fire materialize in my hand. Smoke curled of the tip as I took up a defensive stance. The snowman, which had found his nose, looked at the sword clutched in my hands. "Its so beautiful." He purred as he jumped up on to the bed.I swung. He lifted himself in half, narrowly escaping the singing heat of my blade. "Hey watch it!" the weird little guy cried out. I swung again, this time connecting with his...belly, if that's what the anatomy of a snowman would be described. The coal button flared to life as the snow cloud above his head began to snow more as the sizzling sound of water vaporizing filled the room.

The door flew open. Elsa was panting. "I...heard...a scream." she panted as she stared at the flaming sword in my hand. She looked at the sword, then me, and lastly at the snowman. "Olaf!" she cried as she ran to the cleaved in half snowman.

"Do me a favor Elsa, Grab my butt." The snowman apparently named Olaf chuckled. Elsa gingerly picked up the Olaf's top half and reconnected it with his bottom. Elsa turned toward me, her blue eyes gazing at me with disapproval. "Annabelle, why would you do this." she whispered.

"No, no no. Elsa, thats Anna, remember?" Olaf insisted.

"My name isn't Anna, its Annabelle." I shot back.

Elsa sighed and turned to Olaf. "Olaf, this is Queen Annabelle of Eifreeta, Queen Annabelle, this is..."

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf smiled wide.

I flicked my hand and my sword dissapeared. This day could get weird real fast. I looked at Elsa. "Is there somewhere I can go to clear my head?"

"You can always explore the town." Elsa offered.

I shook my head, remebering the dock master yesterday. "Where there is no people."

"The falls!" Olaf chirped.

"The North Mountain.'' Elsa added.

"Oaken's trading post." Olaf added.

"The lake in the east ridge." Elsa and Olaf were to busy thinking of places that they didn't notice me leaving, covered by a orange dress. I walked out of town easily and into the woods. I didn't look back as I trudged on through the greenery. Thats when I started hearing the bells.

I looked around, confused as to the time of year and the bells that were ringing. They kept getting louder. I peeked around the corner and was run over by a reindeer. "Aaahh!" I yelped in suprise as I was sent flying. The reindeer stopped. I got up and dusted myself off, looking at the driver. "What the hell Kristoff! You almost killed me! Watch where you're going next time you ice-head!"

Kristoff eyes went as wide as saucers. "So you do remember." he said.

"For the last time! I am not Anna!" I shouted. But what if I was? I lost my memory once, could I actually have been the Princess of Arendelle? No. I was from Eifreeta, and my father told me so.

"Then how did you know it was me?" He asked, let down that I was not the person he or anyone else thought I was.

I leaned up against a tree, "Scar from the burn mark I left on your face, the riendeer and the puppy dog expression."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I smiled faintly as I walked up to the reindeer. "Whats its name?"

"Huh?, Oh yeah, right, his name is Sven." Kristoff said as I scratched its ear.

I turned to face Kristoff, "Look, I'm really sorry that I burned you. I thought that you were a spy from here. I had way too many problems over the past few years."

Kristoff stared at me. "Like losing your memory?"

"How did you know about that?!" I scolded.

"Elsa." he put simply.

I should have known. "Thanks for telling me."

"Thanks for not searing my face this time." he admitted. We both started laughing. "So, how long are you here for?"

"I'm going with Elsa to the ball in her cousin's country." I explained.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "You're going to Princess Rapunzel's ball?"

I nodded. "First time leaving my kingdom. I'm worried about it being in ruins when I get back."

Kristoff frowned. "Why?"

I sat down. "After my father died, the neighboring empire of Zeresi attacked, thinking that they could conquer my lands easily since a woman took the throne."

"What happened?"

"After a month of small guerrilla attacks, I decided to take full action after they seized my city of Tengaria in the southwest. I mobilized my army and navy, took back my land and sacked their capital city. I'm just worried that they might come back and do it again in my absence." I frowned. Remembering holding a sword to the emperor's sons neck, telling him to surrender. In the years following, Zeresi's economy collapsed and Eifreeta's economy flourished in the shadow of the volcanoes. I found quickly that lava fell under my control just as easily as fire did. Now that I left, I began to fear that my country might once more fall prey to the wrath of Zersi's emperor, and the potential that the man I called father was not my actual father, now with the dreams that started to feel more like lost memories. I stood up. "But I think that they'd have a hard time succeeding even if they did." I paused. "What about Arendelle? Has it ever been in a war?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Not in the last 100 years I think. Your not planning on invading us right?"

"No, but either way, you need a standing, well-trained army and navy to defend yourself." I insisted.

"Why do we need that when we got Elsa?" Kristoff frowned.

"Because I'm pretty sure Elsa can still be killed by a cannonball flying through her window."

"You're messed up."

"Says the guy who rides a reindeer in the middle of summer with a bunch of bells."

Kristoff gave me a smug look. "Hey, I'm the official Ice master and deliverer of Arendelle."

"That's not a real thing." I pointed out.

Sure it is." He grinned. "So I'll see you around?:

"Leaving tonight. So not likely." I let the ghost of a smile on my face. Kristoff seemed like a nice guy. Nice in the friend way, not romantically.

He nodded. "It was good to meet you..."

"Annabelle."

"It was good meeting you Queen Annabelle." Kristoff bowed.

"You too ." I said.

He waved as he hoped back in his sleigh and rode toward Arendelle. I turned and continued walking to my unknown destination. Maybe the world was not all such a bad place outside Eifreeta after all. Well, Eifreeta and Westleton. My friend, Prince Lucas lived there. We'd see each other every now and then on Royal visits that'd last a day or two at most. Strangely the Duke hated me for some odd reason we could never explain. It didn't faze me as I started thinking about possibly making trade arrangements with Arendelle. I stopped once more as I heard the tiny pitter patter of feet coming up to me. I turned to face a gray wolf, snarling at me. I looked it in the eye and let a fire ball grow in the palm of my hand. The wolf's fight or flight reflex kicked in and it retreated into the shadows. I smiled as I knew that if I was someone else, I'd have been attacked. There was no stopping this inferno except a lack of sleep. I began to wish for the night sky again as the stars had always captivated me. I looked at the sun's angle in the sky and compared it to my memory of before. I growled in frustration, it was almost time to head back or someone would start looking for me. I turned and prepared to get on ship to another kingdom.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone who read the last chapters! On with the story! -Jay

Anna's pov.

"I just fell over a cliff, you should see your hair!" I was once again in one of those weird dreams. The kind that you can somewhat walk around in when you watch your self, in this case it was my younger self. My what appeared to be younger self was seemingly feisty.

The younger version of Kristoff replied quickly, "Its turning white."

The red haired girl bore a likeness to me like no other, who knows, maybe she was a younger or twin sister I had never met that died recently. She quickly pulled her hair out in front of her face and inspected it. Sure, enough it turned white before her eyes.

"It's because she struck you isn't it?" the young Kristoff replied before the scene changed once more.

And it was scary, because it was the bed that I slept in at Arendelle. The Anna girl had her back to the door, sobbing as the fire grew to envelop her frail hands. She heaved as the temperature rose. I knew I could do nothing, but I knelt anyway in front of the princess anyway. The girl seemed to look at me with a vacant expression, but I still knew it was a dream...had to be a dream. This girl had powers over fire. Maybe she was a twin sister that was adopted by Arendelle. She started sniffling as the fire started to die out. She slowly got to her feet and walked over to the fireplace that was filled with logs. she carefully extended her hand, controlling the fire ever so slightly as to ignite the logs. In seconds a steady crackle was being heard from the fireplace. I looked about the room, the area above the bed was burned, as it was when I was there. Anna in the meantime had wandered over to the closet and had pulled out a backpack, typical of hunters. Then it struck me. She was preparing to run away. A knock sounded at the door. "Anna? Everything okay?" It was Elsa's voice. Anna quickly shoved the backpack into the closet again and shut the closet door as Elsa came into the room. Elsa immediately started fanning herself. "Is it hot enough for you in here? Seriously, its the middle of spring."

I once more tried to see if I could control what happened in the dream as I attempted to b***h slap Elsa in the face for not seeing that Anna was obviously going through some trouble. Once more my hand uselessly passed through Elsa's face.

"Sorry, just a bit cold." Anna lied.

Elsa eyed her sister suspiciously. "Okay, well if you need anything, let me know."

"No, I'll let Olaf know." I said dramatically, same happened as always, nothing happened.

The scenery changed once more. Anna looked almost exactly like me except younger. Her hair no longer retained any braids and was cut short, muscles had appeared. Gone was the flowing dresses and now were the usual breeches and winter shoes of a person out on their own in the wilderness. The glacier was vast, stretching a mile in all directions,and I had another moment of clarity. This is where my father found me. I ran ahead. Almost barreling into the unseen crevasse that lay ahead. I knew for certain who I was when Anna fell into the crevasse and cracked her head open and passed out. I stood now wanting to escape the dream, but I couldn't. I watched as the man I called father came with a armed party onto the glacier finding Anna, no, _finding__ me._ I recognized one of the men in the kings guards, a hunting man I ran into. "Your majesty, its Princess Anna of Arendelle."_  
_

"What?" the King breathed in disbelief, coughing as he said it. "Get young now. Move, before she dies of the cold."

I watched my rescue for the first time in my life. I watched as the men descended into the crack in the glacier and hoisted my limb body out. The king called for a blanket. "What do you know about this Princess, Marcus?"

"She ran away from Arendelle because she developed powers over fire. Her parents are dead and her sister Elsa is the queen." Marcus answered.

"Oi, isn't that the one that damn bloke from Westleton keeps complaining about?" one person said.

The Duke of Westleton. No wonder he was put off by me. The king wrapped a blanket around my younger's body as my eyes fluttered open.

"Where, where am I?" I had stuttered. "Who am I? Who are you?"

"Princess Annabelle dear, my daughter, you are safe now. Don't you ever go wondering off again on those hunting expeditions of yours. "Come Annabelle, we must get you back to Eifreeta. Go with Marcus, he'll help you get warm.

As my younger self walked off, someone came up to the King. "Your majesty, why did you do that? She's the princess of Arendelle! Have you heard the stories? They say she trapped her kingdom in an eternal winter in anger."

The king turned to face the woman who said that, Silene, the head maid during my ruling appeared to be a captain of the guard at this time. "I have indeed heard the tales. But I am near death, and when I am gone, without a supposed heir, the kingdom will collapse. This girl ran away from her home in search of a new life. I am giving her a new life. A life of a Princess of Eifreeta. Ride ahead, tell the townsfolk that I have adopted a girl and they are not to tell her she is adopted, tell them her name is Annabelle, not Anna. Tell them she has a power over fire. But she is learning to control it. Tell them she is not to discover who her real father is. If she ran away, I don't want her searching for something or someone that could destroy her." He looked at the younger me putting on a wool overcoat. "At long last, I actually have a daughter."

I bolted awake. I was the fabled Princess Anna. Memories began to flow through my head. 13 years of being shut out by Elsa. Elsa hitting me with her powers in the castle when we were little. My actual parents death. Elsa's coronation. The eternal winter that lasted two days. I remembered everything.

And it horrified me.

I didn't know what Elsa would try and make me do. I was independent until she found out. Free to make my own decisions. If I told her, I would have to give up my throne and move back to Arendelle, leaving the people of Eifreeta to fend for themselves. The people I cared about. The country I cared about. I heard the door slowly open as the ship tilted from side to side. We had already departed Arendelle and were on track for Corona. Olaf hustled in, slipping to and fro.

"Close the door Olaf." I mustered, looking at my hands as I sat up. Olaf pushed the door closed. "What wrong?"

"Olaf, can you keep a secret just for me and not tell Elsa?" I asked.

Olaf nodded happily. Nothing could bring his mood down. He jumped up onto the bed beside me. "Whats this secret?"

"Well, over the past week I'd been having what I thought was dreams. In reality, they're memories." I paused. "And..."

"Go on." Olaf encouraged.

"Well it turns out that I am Anna." I finally finished.

Olaf hugged me excitedly. "Oh! I knew it!" he chirped. "Why did you leave?"

"I was planning on coming back." I protested. "I just got, amnesia and forgot everything."

"But this is good! Now you can get back together with Kristoff!" Olaf's expression dimmed as I shook my head. "Why?"

"Not really interested in him anymore." I admitted truthfully. Having your memory wiped and growing up as your own person and not what people expect of Elsa's little sister kind of changed stuff for me.

I was about to start asking what happened with Arendelle when I was gone when there was a knock on the door. One of Elsa's attendents opened the door. "Excuse me Queen Annabelle, but we will be ariving in Corona shortly. Queen Elsa would also like to see you."

Well, things may have gotten out of hand.

To be continued.

Authors Note: So I started writing a Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fanfic as a teat run to see how well it'd do as an idea, now I've been asked by some to turn it into a actual series, so I need help. Titans and Giants are defeated since its post Blood of Olympus, so I have no idea on whose left to fight! I need a bad guy, please give me ideas on reviews for that fanfic (Entitled: Traitors.") Anyway I hope you all enjoyed Anna finally getting her memories back and I'll try and update this before New Years! -Jay


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: wha-la. It's back after I got totally shamed by WaterAndEarthGirl (Thank you for that by the way.). So now I must bibidi-bobidy-boo something for my limited audience. So her you go, directly from the back of my brain, because my ideas were collecting dust due to my Heroes of Olympus fanfic taking up most of my ideas, is another chapter of this fic. Now where did I leave off again? Meeting Kristofferson in the woods? No, passed it. Dream/Nightmare? Done already. Oh yes that's right Corona. :p. -Jay

...

Queen Anna's P.O.V.

I looked at my older sister trying to remain inconspicuous. "So what does Eifreeta export?" My cousin Rapunzel's voice broke my train of thought.

"Huh?" I answered blankly.

Snickers of laughter relayed around the table. "Exports your majesty, the stuff you trade with." Her husband, Eugene defined.

"Oh, we tend to export a lot of tropical fruit, sulfur, precious metals, some cloth, most of its silk though." I lazily stirred my soup as I talked.

"Sulfur?"Elsa said puzzled, "How do you get Sulfur?"

I smiled, knowing my answer would freak her out and fascinate the others. "From the volcano that I live on."

Elsa spewed her tea across the table into a Barron's face. "You what?" She sputtered, causing the table to erupt into fits of laughter.

"Yeah, we mine it from some of the lava tubes when I divert the lava." I explained.

"You can divert melted rock?" Elsa asked curiosity.

I nodded. "It's no different, fire comes from the earth. Snow comes from the air. I can make volcanoes erupt and you can make blizzards, there isn't much difference."

Elsa put a hand on her forehead as she looked at me. "Blizzards don't kill people. Volcanoes kill people."

"You almost made everyone in Arendelle freeze to death." I shot back.

Elsa stood up, furious at my remark. "You have no right to talk about that."

I stood up too. The entire table of royalist, nobles and emissaries were looking at us bicker. "I think I do."

"No Queen Annabelle, you don't." Ice started forming on the wall behind her. Several of the attending guests started rubbing themselves to keep warm.

She wanted to play this way? Fine by me. I set my hair ablaze. Crimson and orange flame licked the air as people yelped in astonishment. I lost track of myself in the argument. "You think I have no right to talk about it? You froze my heart Elsa. I think that gives me plenty of credibility since I was there."

A collective gasp echoed throughout the room as I realised what I'd just said. "Anna?" Elsa asked, her attitude shifting from passed off to on the brink of tears in seconds.

I didn't say anything as I marched out of the dining hall to my guest quarters. I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't need to turn to know who they belonged to. "Not now Elsa." I begged. "I am really not in the mood."

"So that was dramatic." Announced a voice I wasn't expecting.

"Rapunzel? What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you were Elsa."

"No, you're sister is conveniently bawling her eyes out in front of a bunch of royals because of what you did." Rapunzel frowned. She began to match me stride for stride, which was clearly a challenge for her.

I decided to walk faster. "Yeah, well she started it." I fired back (Get it? Fire-d?).

"Anna, what has gotten into you?What happened to the sweet, energetic princess that I knew in Arendelle?" Rapunzel demanded by yanking me back into a stop.

I looked my brunette cousin straight in the eye. "She grew up."

I walked off leaving her there, shell-shocked with her mouth hanging open, trying to muster a reply.

I blinked away the few tears that had started to form. I remembered what my father, no, my adopted father had told me. "A good leader does not she'd tears in public. Sentimentality can show weakness, you must not show weakness my dear Annabelle."

I still kept to those words today. I ran into someone in the chiseled white marble hallway. "So sorry! I didn't mean to...Annabelle?" A new familiar voice chimed as I was lifted off of the ground.

"Prince Riley?" I stammered. Riley was one of my best, no, kind of like my only royal friend. He also happened to be the Prince of Westleton.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

I smiled gently. "I could ask you the same question! Oh, and it's Queen Anna to you mister." I punched him in the arm.

He recoiled, hugging his arm in the place I had hit. "Queen Anna?" He furrowed his brow.

"It's complicated, I'll explain it to you later, in the meantime though, where is your Duke at?" I asked.

"By the dock, supervising the offload of our belongings. Why?" He answered back.

"No reason." I shot back quickly. "I'll see you around." I bid farewell and marched off to the dock.

It took me about five minutes to get there running, trust me when I say running. A girl with powers over fire is very good on her feet. Even in heels. I skidded to a stop face to face with the duke.

"Oh, ah, Queen Annabelle, what a surprise to find you here, I think Prince Riley is inside." He stammered.

I nodded quickly. "I know, I came to talk with you."

"Oh, what might I do for you then?" He replied.

I grabbed him by his collar and hoisted him over the water. "If you ever so much as even think about threatening Elsa or Arendelle I will not hesitate to turn you to ash. Is that clear?" I let my hair burst into flame once again for an effect of intimidation.

He grasped at his throat. "Understood." He wheezed. I threw the old Duke back onto the dock.

"I have to say, I am disappointed that you didn't blow the whole Arendelle thing earlier." I breathed as I walked past him back into the confines of the city. I smoothed the fire out of my hair, much to the awe of the local children. I decided to look in the market to pass the time. Maybe they had some chocolate mint truffles for sale? I turned the corner and, once again, ran into someone, only this time, it was the person I had been actively trying to avoid. Elsa stood there stunned for a second before she threw her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"I'd thought that I lost you forever Anna." She whispered.

"Can't say the same. Didn't remember you." I smiled, causing her to laugh.

Elsa shook her head as she broke the hug off. "Why did you leave? I thought things were going so well."

"I panicked. Waking up one day with powers over fire is a little different than growing up with them." I gazed at her.

"I could've helped you. We're sisters for gods sake. You didn't have to run away Anna."

"Yeah, but I learned a couple of life lessons from it." I chuckled.

Elsa looked at me bleary eyed. "So you're coming home now though? Right?"

"No." I stated.

Elsa was shocked. "What?"

"I have my own kingdom now. I have people to look after, a country to look after, to guide." I smiled warmly.

"Then hand the duties of to someone else and call it good. It isn't truly your kingdom anyway. You are the Queen of Eifreeta by lies, but you are a Princess of Arendelle by birth. Choose the right side Anna." Elsa demanded before striding past me.

The problem was, which side was right?


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: First off, Happy New Year from me to all of the readers of this story. It is my first update of 2015 (My last update was literally at 23:59:59.5 pm PST, December 31st 2014. Last update in my time zone. Oh yeah.(It was for one of my Spin-offs of my Heroes of Olympus fanfic.)). Anyways, thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. Enjoy this new one! -Jay

...

Queen Anna's P.O.V.

...

I sat down on the bed, gazing down at my hands letting small flames dance across my palms. Family or duty? The old part of me wanted to reunite with my sister and return to Arendelle. But the more recent part of me told me that my sister would always be there and that I had a duty as the Queen of Eifreeta, a people who knew I shouldn't be their queen but had welcomed me nonetheless. I curled my fist into a ball, quenching the crimson flames. I closed my eyes and flopped down onto the mattress. How could she leave me this choice? Arendelle or Eifreeta? Either way, I'd be hurting one kingdom, but relishing in the comfort of another. Way to go Elsa for putting me in a corner.

I got off the bed and looked out the window, gazing out of Corona as the last bit of sunlight shone over the ocean. I watched as children ran around the streets as the sky exploded with hues of pink, purple and orange. I smiled. Was this what I'd have give up? The people who counted on me to make sure their world was safe? I turned away. Arendelle was not my home anymore. It was Elsa's. Just as Eifreeta was now mine. I couldn't just turn Mr back on those who relied upon me. But didn't Elsa rely on me to come home to Arendelle? Didn't the people of Arendelle deserve their princess back? I gripped the sides of my head. I hated this.

My door creaked open as Riley entered. "Hey Annabelle. Er, Anna. Sorry I'm still getting used to this whole Anna thing."

"Me too." I said, my voice wavering slightly."You spend the last few years of your life thinking you're someone else, then it's revealed to you that you are actually someone else."

He put his arms around me from behind. "It'll be okay. You're one of the strongest people I know Anna."

I laughed gently. "I hope so." I turned in his arms and was face to face with him. My heartbeat quickened as I felt his breath on my lips. I closed my eyes as he leaned in and kissed me. I lost myself in the kiss as I wrapped my arms around him. I felt joy for the first time since coming to this place. We stood like that for a minute before he broke away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He blushed.

I shook my head. "Dont be."

His perked up. "What do you mean?"

I stepped up playfully. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I kissed him again.

...

I took my place at dinner, unsurprisingly next to Elsa.

Rapunzel shot me a devious smile from the head of the table.I noticed that neither Riley or anyone from Westleton or the Southern Isles was near us. Two of my strongest trade partners and allies so far removed from me.

Rapunzel tapped her glass silencing the conversation at the table. "I am happy to announce that Princess Anna of Arendelle has been reunited with her sister Queen Elsa..."

A few people clapped.

Then Rapunzel did the worst thing imaginable. "And will be returning with her to Arendelle."

Elsa smiled at me. I stood up furious. "No. I am the Queen of Eifreeta. I will be going home to Eifreeta when this is all over."

Elsa yanked me down angrily. "You are not a queen. You have no claim to that throne. You are a Princess of Arendelle, and you will return there nonetheless."

I tried to stand up but shackles made of Ice formed on my legs. I fashioned a sword made out of Fire and slashed at the chains, a flash of steam coalesced as the blade of Fire collided with the chains, severing them. My hair erupted into flames once more.

"I AM THE QUEEN OF EIFREETA! AND I WILL NOT TURN MY BACK ON THOSE WHO COUNT ON ME TO PROTECT THEM, EVEN IF THAT MEANS WAR." I shouted.

The look on Elsa's face showed that of bitter betrayal. "I am not going back to Arendelle." With that, I turned around and walked to the doors to the hallway. A sudden blast of ice sealed them shut. I whirled to find Elsa standing with a look of triumph on her face. I smirked as I reached a hand backwards and hit the ice with a fireball at the door the ice blockade was obliterated. I turned and shoulder checked the door, forcing them open as I ran down the hall, soon, I found footsteps running in sync with mine. "Riley, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"If my girlfriend's going to declare war on her sister, I'm going to help her. Westleton's got your back. As does the Southern Isles from the looks of it. I think you just started a full scale war for your independence. I heard that Elsa say that she was going to conquer Eifreeta to force you to go back, that's when I ran."

I smiled as I turned to run out of the castle and into the streets. "If it's war she wants, that's what she'll get."

...

END OF PART I

...

I know it's short, but I felt it was about time to wrap up chapter one and get to the war. Anyway's I hope you liked it. Please review if you feel like it. -Jay


	10. Thank You everyone!

I would like to say thank you for a wonderful year on fanfiction! To every viewer, reader and hater out there! This has been the best year so far in responses I have gotten on work and December 2015 is officially the month that saw the most views on any of my stories. I would like to say thank you to every reviewer and people who favorite and followed me or any of my stories this year and I hope you guys are still around as readers next year, you are the reason I am still writing. I will admit there were a few times this year where I considered deleting all of my stories, but the viewers got me through it. I plan on getting a lot of time to write starting in June but I will try and put up a chapter for a story every two weeks, it might not be the one you read, but hey, sue me (not really, please don't sue me). Once again, thank you everyone for a successful hear and I hope to see you all again next year! My goal is to have a story with 50 reviews by this time next year! -Jay

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
